When It Was Me
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: Ron and Ginny never saw it coming... two random people who were in love. Harry/Hermione, Hinny, and Romione


**Hi, y'all. :D It's me: Naomi A.K.A HollyShadow17821. (:**

**So... many of you might know, I'm a huge Harry Potter junkie! I love anything do with it. I love to read and watch, but not write multi-chapter stories 'cause I know they won't be that popular. Anyways, I've decided once and awhile to write one-shots... when I feel like it. **

**This is kinda of a Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Hermione, and Ron/Ginny ****_sibling_**** pairing. I'm not that big of a Harry/Hermione shipper, but this one-shot just popped into my head and I had to do it. (;**

**You all know that Harry ended up with Ginny and Ron with Hermione, but their was ****_always_**** something slightly going on between Harry and Hermione as much as some of us want to deny it. This is how I would picture their relationship if they ****_did_**** get together. **

**It's a total of eight parts and it's hell a long. You can tell when each part begins or is over because the parts are separated with this sign: x-x-x**

**Thanks to my best friend, who is like my twin, ****_LovelyMint-Chan, _****who edited/revised it for me. Thanks, Amanda. Love ya! (:**

**This is based on the song '****_When It Was Me'_**** by ****_Paula Deanda._**

**Hope you enjoy ****_When It Was Me._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter**

**x-x-x**

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her. After several long moments - or it might have been half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days - they broke apart. _

_The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean_ _Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, Well - if you must._

_The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which - if they had time - they might discuss the match._

**x-x-x**

_"Won-Won!" Lavender greeted Ron, not noticing or perhaps ignoring the annoyed looks Harry and Hermione exchanged. "How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."_

_"Er... you saw me at dinner twenty minutes ago." Ron began hesitantly._

_"Exactly! Ages." Lavender confirmed. Hermione muttered something under her breath, silently hoping that no one would catch it, but of course Lavender did. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't catch that. Did you say something?"_

_Hermione gave Lavender a clearly false smile before she shook her head. "Oh, no, I didn't, Lavender. Excuse me, I have work to do." Hermione sorted her books in a hurried fashion before throwing them in her bag; retreating out of the common room and through the portrait hole without another word. Harry gave Ron a grim expression before running after her._

_"Oh thank god. Now, that there gone... we can focus on each other..." Lavender murmured huskily as she began to snog Ron with full force tangling her body with his. Ron had always felt uncomfortable kissing her. At first, it was fun, but soon, it became a daily routine. It was almost as boring as sitting in History of Magic - and that was drastic for Ron._

_Ron pushed her way and moved over to the other couch. "What's wrong, Won-Won?" Lavender asked, staring at him with curiosity._

_"Lavender... we need to talk."_

_"About what?"_

_"About... us. I just... I don't think this is working out..." Ron expected her to go ballistic, but she didn't seem very sure of what he was saying._

_"What's not working out?" She inquired, completely, oblivious to what he was saying._

_"I'm sorry, Lavender..." said Ron, "It's just not working out. I just don't feel that way about you anymore. I hope you understand... Lavender?"_

_Lavender's eye twitched ever so slightly before tears slid down her semi-chubby cheeks, attracting some un-wanted attention from distant viewers. "Are y-you b-breaking up with m-me?"_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_Lavender's face contorted into immediate rage before she slapped him across the face. "I hate you, Ron! I thought we had something, but we don't!"_

_"Lavender-" It was too late though, she ran out of the common room in a rush, her eyes leaking tears. Ron groaned and slid deeper into his seat. He felt dreadful for doing this to her, but he wouldn't force himself to be with her._

_"Ron? What happened?" Ron looked up at a concerned looking Hermione who was carrying her bag full of books on her shoulder._

_"Er... I just broke up with Lavender." Ron explained. "She... ah... didn't take it very well."_

_Hermione grimaced and sat next to him on the couch, her presence was comforting to him. The sweet smell of peppermint filled his nostrils and he breathed in her aroma with delight. "I'm sorry, Ron. I guess... you and Lavender weren't meant to be."_

_Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care. I actually have feelings for someone else." Ron grinned devilishly to himself at Hermione's heart-broken look. He knew her feelings for him, but she didn't know his feelings for her._

_"O-Oh... uh... who is she?"_

_"You probably know her. She's beautiful. She has warm brown eyes and soft bushy hair. She's a complete know-it-all, but that's why I... love her." Ron couldn't help, but chuckle by Hermione's oblivious face, before it dawned on her. "You mean-"_

_"Yes, Hermione. You." Hermione's face shone with utter shock before it changed into glee; she kissed him on the mouth with pure joy; and personally it was the best kiss Ron had ever had..._

**x-x-x**

Ginny sprawled herself on the couch in the common room, squinting over her Potions essay while twirling her quill in her hair. She was attempting to finish it so she wouldn't have to worry about, but as usual, her focus was elsewhere. Across from her sat her older brother Ron, who was muttering spells under his breath, practicing for Transfiguration. He had a pillow in front of him and he was trying to turn it into a frog, but it changed into a pumpkin. "God damn it." Ron muttered, tossing the pillow aside after doing the counter curse. "I hate Transfiguration. Where's Hermione when I need her?"

Ginny shrugged and scratched a sentence out of her essay. "Dunno. Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged, glaring at the pillow in front of him. "Dunno. I haven't seen much of either of them this year."

"Well, they _are_ Head Boy and Head Girl. There also serious about N.E.W.T's."

"_Hey_! I'm serious about N.E.W.T's, too!"

Ginny chuckled "Sure, Ron.", but quickly covered it with a cough when catching a glimpse of Ron's nasty glare. "Erhm- anyways, I rarely see Harry like you with Hermoine. The only time I do see him is during Quidditch practice and meals; usually only dinner though. Half time he practically ignores me and is whispering with Hermione. Anyways, I thought the point of having a boyfriend is to spend time with them, especially a boyfriend you've had for a year."

"I thought the same with girlfriends. I've been dating Hermione for a year and she ignores me practically this whole year! Bloody hell, I broke up with Lavender for her!" Ron exclaimed as if it was something he just figured out.

Ginny snorted. "It's not as if you _wanted_ to go out with her in the first place."

Ron shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Yeah... Anyways-" The portrait hole swung open and in came Harry and Hermione, both laughing and joking around. Ginny could feel a twinge of jealousy and by the look on Ron's face he did as well.

"Hi." Hermione greeted, sitting next to Ron and giving him a peck on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Ron's voice seemed frosty and a tad bit cold. Ginny hoped he wouldn't get to upset about Harry and Hermione sneaking off. "How are _you_?"

Hermione shrugged, not noticing or ignoring Ron's sarcastic tone. "Oh, I'm fine." She peered over his shoulder at what he was doing. "Oh, are you working on the Transfiguration; the transfiguring spell?"

"Yeah and I'm not getting it! The pillow keeps turning into a pumpkin instead of a frog."

"Here let me help you - instead of swishing your arm like this, you should..." As Hermione instructed Ron, Ginny could feel Harry's eyes on her. A shiver ran down her spine by his piercing gaze.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ginny queered, getting rather un-nerved by his stare.

Harry shrugged and draped an arm around her shoulder. "You're just so beautiful."

"Oh hush!" Ginny scolded, but she was smiling and blushing the famous Weasley Red. "You just want to see me blush."

"You know me so well." He teased. Ginny giggled and he started tickling her on the sides and giving her kisses on the neck. "Harry!" Ginny gasped between giggles. "Stop - tickling - and - snogging - me!"

"Hmmm..." Harry murmured. "I can stop tickling, but I don't know about the snogging." She blushed a deeper red as he brought his lips to hers. Snogging him was always magical for Ginny. She fell right back in love with him with every kiss.

"OI!" Ron's shout made them jump apart. "I don't want to see my sister snogging my best mate, especially in _public_!"

"You snog Hermione where ever you are. Hypocrite much?" Ginny retorted back. Harry laughed, while Hermione blushed, and Ron bent over the pillow muttering things under his breath.

"As much fun as this is, Harry and I need to go on rounds." said Hermione standing up and gesturing Harry to do the same.

"What?" said Ginny. "You just came _back_ from rounds."

"We know. But, Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore want us to go twice. Students these days are going nutters. See you two later!" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him through the portrait hole, the Fat Lady mumbling things about riff-raff kids.

Ginny gave a lonesome sigh. Harry and Hermione seemed closer than usual. It was as if... they were attached to the hip. Of course, they were best friends - practically siblings - but never this close. "God damn it!" Ron yelled, scaring a couple second years sitting by the windows. "I am going to fail my N.E.W.T's."

"I thought Hermione helped you." Ginny responded.

Ron grunted in frustration as he played with his wand. "Not really, she showed me the arm movements and then ran off with Harry."

"Ron... does Harry and Hermione seem close to you?"

Ron continued playing with his wand, frowning at Ginny's question. "What do you mean?"

"Like... closer than they used to be?"

Ron shrugged and cast Ginny a blank expression, "Dunno... they've always been close, but now that you mention it... yeah... they've been really close. You don't think they-?"

"Like each other?" Ginny blurted out and froze by her statement. Ron's eyes widened and he stared at Ginny with shock. "Oh my gosh, n-no..." Ginny muttered. "I didn't mean _like_ in _that_ way... I just meant they..."

"Holy merlin!" Ron screamed jumping out of his seat. "There in love!"

"Ron, what are you talking-?"

"Don't you _see_? The whispering the secrets the 'rounds' - they like each other!" Ginny stared at Ron as if he had three heads.

"You're joking? They don't-" Ginny didn't have time to finish. Ron grabbed her arm and rushed out of the portrait hole and through the corridors. "Ron what are you doing? Its past curfew! Peeves will see us! Ron, slow down!" Ron was practically dragging Ginny across the ground. "Ron, what are you-!?"

Ron abruptly stopped and she smacked right into his back. "Ouch! Ron, why are we-?" Ron brought his fingers to his lips and smacked his hand across Ginny's mouth. Ginny glared at him as he pressed his back against the wall holding her against him, covering her mouth with his hand.

At first, Ginny was completely lost to what Ron was doing and she was beginning to think he was going mental - when suddenly she heard voices. "This is _wrong_. We shouldn't be doing this." said a female voice. It was oddly familiar to Ginny's ears.

"I know, but I can't stay away from you. I love you." Ginny froze under Ron's grip. It couldn't be... but it was... _His_ voice.

"Oh, Harry. I love you, too." Ginny gave a small sort of cat-like yelp but it was muffled by Ron's hand. The sound of heavy snogging filled the Weasley siblings ears; Ginny couldn't restrain the salty tears as they slid down her cheeks, her throat completely dry.

Ron let go of Ginny and walked towards the corner, "R-Ron, no-" but it was too late; Ron had swiveled around the corner to witness Harry and Hermione snogging with a rivaled passion.

Hermione spotted Ron before pushing Harry away watching with large eyes as Ron punched Harry across the face. Ginny and Hermione both screamed at the abrupt action while Harry tumbled against the wall holding his head in his hands.

"What the hell!?" Harry cried. "What is your problem?"

"_YOU'RE SNOGGING MY GIRLFRIEND! THAT'S THE PROBLEM_!" Ginny wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the whole school heard Ron's voice as it echoed throughout the empty halls. Harry and Hermione both stood there, their eyes were frantically moving around, as if trying to find an escape.

"Ron-" Hermione began.

Ron was bristling with anger. His face was red and looked like he was about to pounce. "No. I don't want to hear anything. From either of you - you're my _best friends_. Ever since we started Hogwarts in our first year, we've always been honest and loyal to each other, but now you go behind me and my sister's back and think we're not going to figure it out? Do you think we're _daft_ or something?"

Hermione looked close to tears. "No, Ron. We just-"

"You can't make an excuse. You can't cover you or your _boyfriend's_ arse. You know what you did is wrong. Don't deny it!"

At this point, Hermione was sobbing and shaking. "R-Ron! Please, listen to me... You must understand-"

Ron shook his head and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "I... I don't want to hear it. I'm done." Ron shot Ginny a furtive and heart-broken look before retreating down the corridor.

"Ron - _Ron_!" Hermione called, but Ron was already disappearing. Hermione gave Harry a warning look before chasing after Ron. Harry and Ginny were standing in utter silence. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So, it's true then?" Ginny murmured. "You love Hermione and not me?"

Harry sighed shaking his head, disturbing his hair once more. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way. You must understand-"

"Understand _what_?" She demanded. All of her sadness turned into fury. "What is there to _understand_? That you don't love me? That you don't care about me? 'Cause I understand that perfectly fine now." Ginny turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Ginny, _please_-"

"No!" Ginny cried, "I hate you Harry James Potter! You can go to hell! Go off and be with Hermione. I know you'd be much happier with her - or will you deny it and then cheat on me again with some other bimbo?" Harry was silenced by her harsh words; he felt terrible, how could he betray the one who'd been supporting him for so long? Ginny's rage suddenly melted into sadness due to his silence, "Fine. I guess... we're done."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." whispered Harry. "I never wanted us to end like this."

Ginny sniffed once as her face pulled into indifference, "Well, this is what you choose. We're going to have to live with it, since you already have..."

Ginny turned her back on him and walked away, promising herself never to look back.

**x-x-x**

"Ron! _Ron_!" Ron continued to walk away ignoring Hermione's pleading cries. "Ron, please!" At last, Ron became irritated by Hermione's shouts. He turned around and spotted Hermione, her face was wet and her eyes were puffy.

"_What_?" Ron snarled.

"Ron, you must listen to me-"

"Why should I?" He demanded. "I gave you my love. I broke up with my _first_ love for you. I gave everything I had to you. _Why _you ask? Because I love you!"

Hermione took Ron's hand in her's and held it tightly, as if she was afraid if she let go he would float away; and he may just do so. "I-I know, R-Ron. A-And I'm s-sorry. Harry and I... we just fell in love. I dunno _how_. One minute, we're talking about our summer's, and then we're talking about you and Ginny, and the next thing we know, we're snogging in a broom closet. I'm _so_ sorry, Ron."

"How long?" Ron whispered.

"What?" said Hermione.

"How long were you two... together?"

"Ron-"

"_Answer me." _Ron snapped.

"S-Since the beginning of the school y-year." She stammered. Hermione flinched, as if she was worried he would attack her, but to her shock and surprise, his face seemed absolutely calm.

Ron gave a shaky sigh and without looking at Hermione said, "Can I ask you something right now?"

Hermione nodded hastily.

"If I kissed you right now, would you be angry?"

Hermione frowned by the sudden question. "Um... no, I wouldn't be." Ron paused for a second before stepping closer to her, pressing her against the wall, and touched their lips together. It was a sweet soft kiss. A kiss that made both of them long more.

"Did he kiss you like that?" Ron murmured against her lips. Hermione gave a shaky breath and shook her head no. The next thing she knew, she and Ron were snogging hard and forcefully. His tongue was going in and out of her mouth, darting back and forth. He hands roamed her body and she longed for more of him when he stopped. "Did he kiss you like that?" With a sob, Hermione nodded her head yes.

Ron dropped her on the ground and stepped back. His face looked broken and grief-stricken. "Do you love him more than me?"

Hermione felt like jumping in a hole. "Ron... I... I'm sorry."

Ron nodded his head and turned his back on her. "That's all I need to know."

"Ron, please wait-" He shook his head and left down the corridor, wishing he could crawl under a rock and never come out...

**x-x-x**

"Harry James Potter? Do you take Hermione Jean Granger as your lawfully wedded wife?" Ginny bit her lip to stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks as the love of her life married the love of his life - which sadly, wasn't her.

"I do." Harry replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hermione Jean Granger? Do you take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione beamed brightly at the preacher and at Harry. Ginny could feel a twinge of jealousy at how beautiful Hermione looked. Even more beautiful than what she looked like at the Yule Ball. "I do."

"Mr. Potter, you may kiss the new Mrs. Potter." Harry and Hermione threw there arms around each other in a passionate kiss. Everyone "whooped" and cheered with happiness for the new couple. Ginny couldn't deny it; they were adorable together, but she wished it was her up there, snogging Harry.

Across from her, Ron was goggling at Harry and Hermione. It was obvious that he was upset about it. He had been in love with Hermione since his first year. Now, they were twenty-two, Ginny twenty-one, and fully adults. Ginny could feel sympathy for her older brother.

The newly wed broke apart and they smiled at the crowd. Everyone cheered louder as Harry and Hermione Potter made their way through the crowd. Ginny didn't feel very talkative at the moment, so after saying hello to a few people, she sneaked off into the balcony.

Ginny breathed in the cool air and sighed. She couldn't deny that Potter Manor was beautiful. She now understood why Harry wanted to use it for his wedding. _Harry_... Just thinking about him made her feel sick to her stomach. She loved him more then ever at the moment and wished he would come out to the balcony and deny his undying love for her.

To her surprise the door opened, but it wasn't Harry; it was Ron. "Ron? What aren't you celebrating with everyone else?"

Ron stepped up next to her, his eyes trailing the beautiful magenta color of the evening sky. "I just... I'm not in the mood."

"I know what you mean." Ginny murmured back, staring off into the distance. "Watching the one person you've loved since the age of ten marry his own true love... It really does hurt. I thought Harry was the one for me. Everyone always said Harry and Hermione would get together, that there the 'power couple' of Hogwarts... but I didn't believe it because I loved him too much.

"When I look back at our relationship," Ginny continued, "I remember how so many times I didn't believe we would happen. He saved me from the Chamber of Secrets, but after, I was just his best mate's little sister. I was so excited in my third year because of the Yule Ball. I was expecting not to go, but I was hoping a fourth year would ask me. When I heard Harry asked out Cho Chang, I felt sick to my stomach; I felt even more sick at how happy I was when she denied him. Then he went with Pavarti Patil; luckily for me, it didn't turn out to be a very good night for either of them.

"And then in my fourth year, you, Harry, and Hermione formed the DA. I thought I could connect with Harry through magic, but he ended up snogging Cho under the mistletoe... worst night of my life. I finally decided... I need to _move on. _Harry didn't love me and he would never. I dated Michael and Dean... and then I realized they were not Harry. I didn't feel anything for either of them, so I ended it. I felt terrible, but I knew it had to happen. At last, Harry and I kissed... and we were an item. One year later, he decides he likes Hermione! Why!? What is that she has that I don't have!?" Ginny was crying into her hands, Ron holding her tightly while rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I thought the same thing about Hermione, but... it just wasn't meant to be."

Ginny began to sob louder into his chest. "I-I u-understand th-that. It's j-just... I-I s-still l-l-love him."

Ron rubbed her back in a soothing motion, pushing her back to look her in the eyes. "I know you do, Gin. But you can't live your life mourning that you're not with Harry. You have to move on. I did with Hermione... well... sort off. I honestly still love her, but I figured I need to move on. There will always be a little piece of me that's with Hermione."

Ginny sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks, Ron. I know I can always count on you."

"Anytime, Gin."

"I look like a mess don't I?"

Ron barked with laughter before pulling out his wand and muttering a spell. "There. You look beautiful again. Now why don't we-" The balcony door opened and to both Ron and Ginny's surprise, Harry walked out.

**x-x-x**

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter."

"Aye! Well done, Potter."

"You have a beautiful bride, Harry."

"Hey, Harry! Congrats, mate." Harry thanked person after person after the ceremony. He couldn't believe how many people he and Hermione knew combined. As Harry continued acknowledging people, he noticed flaming red hair through the window on the balcony. Harry turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back."

Hermione smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Alright. Don't be long." Harry smiled back before abandoning the ball room and onto the balcony. His ears detected two different voices speaking. "Thanks, Ron. I know I can always count on you."

"Anytime, Gin."

"I look like a mess don't I?"

A familiar sound barked with laughter. "There. You look beautiful again. Now why don't we-" Harry seized the chance and strolled onto the balcony. Ron and Ginny were both standing at the ledge, there heads swiveled around at the sight of Harry.

"H-Harry?" Ginny stuttered. Her voice was rather cold and Harry was used to it. She and Ron had both been distant since the... _incident _back at Hogwarts in their seventh year, Ginny's sixth. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your _lovely_ bride?"

Harry cringed at the way Ginny said lovely. "Er... can I have a word with you, Ginny-" Harry glanced at Ron - "_alone_?" Ron turned to Ginny and muttered something in her ear, but she must have said something to reassure him since he had nodded his head, threw Harry a dirty look, before advancing out of the balcony and back into the ballroom.

Harry could feel an awkward sensation canvas the air between him and Ginny. He glanced over at her and saw her staring off into the sunset while she played with a strand of her hair. "Remember in my fifth year and your sixth year," Ginny's voice surprised Harry greatly, but his ears perked up at what she had to say, "when we had our first kiss in front of almost the _entire _school? We had just won the Quitdditch cup and I was ecstatic, and without realizing it... I kissed you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ginny, who continued talking. "I didn't know _why_ I had kissed you, but then I realized, as many times that I said I had moved on from you... I didn't. No... I never did _move on_. My feelings for you grew, actually. A little girl who had a crush on a _famous star_ turned into a young-adult falling in love with her _brother's_ best mate. It killed me to know that I had literally... _used _Dean and Micheal to get over you. I used them as my passageway to forget about you, but it didn't help. No... it only worsened my undying love for you.

"I continued battling my feelings and then hearing you kissed _Cho Chang _under the mistletoe made it the worst night of my life. I always saw her as a dumb asian bimbo. Only going out with you to get over Diggory's death... but then I felt guilty... like a hypocrite. I used Micheal and Dean the same way Cho used you. I... I couldn't even handle the anger I felt. I knew you and I would never happen, but then it did.

"We kissed. We kissed in front of almost the _entire_ school and became an 'item'. A year later... you decide you don't love me, and not being manly and not having guts, you cheat on me! You can't even face me to tell me you don't love me! _Why you say_? Because you were _damn scared_! The boy who faced a man with two heads, a boy who faced a basilisk, a boy who faced a hundred dementors at once, a boy who faced dangerous tasks, including a fire-breathing dragon and fighting off mer-people, a boy who went into the Department of Ministries and came out _alive_, a boy who fought tens of Death Eaters _at once alone_, a boy who faced Voldemort himself and lived to tell the tale, was _too_ scared to tell a _girl_ he didn't _love her and loved someone else!?_ Why, Harry!? Why would you do this to me and _my brother_? Did you despise us that much!? _Why_!? Why can't you just end my pain!?"

Ginny cried the hardest she had ever cried in her life. Harry was standing there absolutely dumb-founded and staring at her with utter shock. He stretched out his hand and attempted to calm her down, but he knew it was no use. "Ginny-"

Ginny held her hand up to silence him. "I-I d-d-don't need you t-t-to say anything. I-I'm... d-d-done."

"No!" Harry shouted. Ginny jumped out of her sobbing stance, startled by Harry's shout of protest. "I don't want us to be done."

"We've been done-"

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "I don't mean romantic relationship wise. I just mean... I want us to continue being close friends. I've always loved you as a sister, even though it's not as a girlfriend or wife, I still loved you. I can't live with out you, Ginny. I know what I did back at Hogwarts was unforgivable, but please give me a second chance. Not as a boyfriend, but as... a friend." Harry's words were slowly sinking in to Ginny. While Harry stared at her pleadingly, Ginny was lost. She had hated - no, _despised - _Harry for years. It had become almost like a second nature to glare at him whenever he came near her. Though, it was his words... his sweet words... and his green eyes... that made her realize... she didn't want them to stop communicating.

_Ginny needed him. _

"Harry..." Ginny began, "What you did to me at Hogwarts, was unforgivable. I was heartbroken and depressed for months afterward. Getting over you was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I knew I had to do it. You loved Hermione and not me. It was time for me to move on. I can never forget, Harry, for what you did, but I can forgive."

"Which means...?" said Harry.

"I forgive you." The passion of joy that filled Harry lunged out of him and grasped Ginny into a breath-taking hug. "Oh... Merlin, Harry. I - can't - breath!"

Harry dropped Ginny and glanced at her apologetically. "Sorry. I got a bit excited."

"It's alright." Ginny shrugged. "It happens to Dad every time he figures out how to use a new Muggle invention. _'I did it, Gin-bug! I did it! Call your Mother! She must see! Molly! Ron! Fred! George! Come down here quickly!'_" said Ginny in a voice that was quite similar to Mr. Weasley's.

Harry chuckled. "You gotta love Mr. Weasley." The pair stood there quietly when Ginny finally couldn't handle the silence.

"Your new wife's waiting."

"Ginny-"

Ginny realized how sad and forlorn she sounded, when she smiled and winked. "It's alright, Harry. I'm fine. Go on in. I'll be there in a second." Harry give her a smile before retreating inside and towards his wife.

Ginny smiled to herself and realized... she finally did move on from Harry Potter.

**x-x-x**

Ron sauntered around the ballroom throwing smiles and greetings at random folks. He wasn't having a very good time after coming back in from conversing with Ginny. To his utter bewilderment, he recognized a familiar female sitting alone at a table. "Hermione? What are you doing sitting here all alone?"

Hermione's head popped up from her arms and he swore her head could have tumbled off by how fast she looked up. "R-Ron? Oh... I... er... Harry left somewhere, so I'm just... waiting for him... I guess."

"He's talking to Ginny." Ron replied bluntly. He felt a twinge of annoyance by the look of surprise and a bit of envy on Hermione's face. "Don't worry. He's not snogging her or any of that."

"I wasn't assuming that, Ronald." She snapped. "It's just that they haven't spoken in almost five years. I'm not even a bit jealous. I just want to spend the happiest day of my life with my _new_ husband." Ron didn't have an answer to that, so he merely rocked back and forth on his feet, watching with amusement as the folks around him attempted to waltz.

Hermione, however, felt extremely awkward sitting there with her ex-boyfriend/ex-best friend. It took her rather by astonishment that Ron had _actually _talked to her. For the past five years, Ron had ignored Hermione _completely, _only talking to her when he needed to. Other than that, Ron had acted like Hermione never existed in his life.

A soft melody came on, and it was quite familiar to Ron's ears, and then, he remembered. "Isn't this your favorite waltz?"

Startled, Hermione froze and listened to the soft music before looking at Ron with utter shock. "Why... yes. Yes, it is my favorite waltz. How did you remember?"

Ron shrugged, making sure not to make eye contact. "Er... I dunno. It just came to me." Pausing for a second, he said without thinking, "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh..." A blush creeped on Hermione's face. "Er... sure." Ron took her hand and led her to the dance floor, carefully placing his hand on her waist and taking her hand, while Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. They slowly danced and people began to murmur and point, but Ron disregarded them on purpose.

"Ron?" Ron looked up at her, raising his eyebrows. "Why are you here talking to me, let alone _dancing_ with me?"

Ron pondered the question in his head wondering _'Why am I dancing with her? After everything she's done to me?' _Ron continued to wonder about the question when he knew there was only one answer: "I honestly have no clue."

Hermione stepped back for a second, staring at Ron with guilt. "I'm not going to just dance here knowing that... that... that you still hate me."

Ron frowned while taking Hermione back into the dance stepping side to side, following the rhythm. "Hate you? Now why on earth would I hate you?"

"Oh cut the crap, Ron. I _know_ you still despise me after what I did to you back in our seventh year. Don't deny it. I don't _want_ you to deny it. I was a complete fool for breaking your heart like that. Did I love Harry a different way then I loved you? Yes I did, but I didn't have a right to hurt you like that, Ronald. I... I just..." A few tears slipped from Hermione's eyes when Ron finally realized he wasn't the only one heart-broken about their break-up.

He slowly swiped the tears from her cheeks, there bodies still dancing. "Hey now... Don't weep, 'Mione. _I'm _sorry for putting you through all this. I didn't know-"

"Putting _me_ through this?" She cried. "No! This was about what I put _you _through. Ron... I will never forgive myself for what I did. I was _so_ stupid and idiotic. I... I didn't know why I did this to you, but I... I regret it. I love Harry, but I regret cheating on you. I _want_ to be with Harry, but I shouldn't have went behind your back. I'm _so_ _so so _sorry."

Ron continued to dance while looking elsewhere, but at Hermione. Her heart-felt words filled him with warmth, but he could never forget what she did to him. It had been the worst day of Ronald Billius Weasley's life. "Hermione... I know you're sorry. I honestly do, but it's not something I can forget so easily. I honestly will never forget what you did, but I can forgive."

Hermione's grief tears turned into happy ones. "Oh merlin, Ron. Do you honestly mean it? You forgive me?"

"Yeah..." Ron murmured, a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah, I do."

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. She wafted in the scent that comforted her, but as a brother. She couldn't have been more happier. "Thank you, Ron. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, 'Mione." A finger tapped Ron on the shoulder, behind him was Harry.

"May I steal my wife for a second?" asked Harry. Harry and Ron met eyes for a second and it seemed like they were speaking to each other without actually talking and a small agreement passed between them.

"Sure." Ron handed Hermione to Harry and neither missed the smiles they exchanged between the two men. Ron lingered around the ballroom and spotted Ginny sitting at a near by table.

**x-x-x**

Ginny came in from the balcony a couple minutes after her talk with Harry. Scanning the area, she spotted the guests tripping on their feet while waltzing, but in the middle of the crowd, was the happy newly wed, Harry and Hermione Potter. There eyes were locked and danced with happiness.

Ginny sighed and couldn't help, but feel a bit of jealously, but it quickly evaporated and she gave a small smile. She was mending from her heartbreak. She sauntered over to a near by table, plopping herself on the chair and moaned as she tossed off her uncomfortable shoes and rubbed her feet. "Ginny?"

Ginny looked up and smiled at her brother. "Hey, Ron. You talk to Hermione?"

Ron sat next to her and Ginny caught Ron's eye on Hermione. "Yeah... kinda... I guess. I mean... we talked about what happened and came to the conclusion that our relationship will never be the same, but... we're not best friends, but... we're close to reaching there. You talk to Harry?"

"Yeah..." Ginny shrugged. "I guess... we're in the same spot as you are with Hermione. We're not best friends, but... we're close." The siblings sat there in silence, lost in their thoughts. Just then, a handsome blonde man came up to the Weasley's. "Excuse me?"

Startled, Ginny analyzed the man and she couldn't deny; he was quite handsome. "Y-Yes?"

"I'm Brandon. Brandon Thomas. Would you... care to dance?" Before Ginny could respond, Ron jabbed her in the side and gave her a look that said 'Are you sure'. Ginny couldn't help, but feel appalled that he treated her like a child, but it quickly turned into warmth knowing he... still and always will see her as a little sister. She nodded and took Brandon's hand and he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry, but I never got your name." said Brandon as they begun to sway back and forth to the beat.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

Brandon froze and stared at her with wide eyes. "_The _Ginny Weasley? Who plays for the Holyhead Harpies?"

Ginny couldn't help, but blush. "Er... yeah... yeah, I am. I play Chaser."

"I-I know! I didn't know you'd be at Harry Potter's wedding. Well, of course you would be. He's practically like apart of the Weasley. Didn't you date him?" The insides of Ginny's body squirmed and her intestines begun to feel like jello. She was hoping she wouldn't be known as "Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend", but she was happy at least he knew her as a Harpy before he said anything about Harry.

"Yeah, I did. We dated for about a year. I was in my fifth year and he was in his sixth year when we started dating. About a year later, I was in my sixth year and he was in seventh, we just... we broke up." Ginny explained, not wanting to re-live the terrible memories of her break-up with Harry.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Brandon murmured. "I didn't know."

Ginny shrugged and continued dancing. "It's alright. If it's okay with you... would you ever like to get dinner?"

Brandon gave her a lopsided smile and nodded. "Sure. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

"Very good friends."

**x-x-x**

Ron watched with a smile his baby sister dancing with a random man Ron had never seen. She had grown up before his eyes over the past years and all he wanted was to go back in time when she was eight and he was nine. Ron just wanted one last moment as her protective older brother, just one. That's all he asked for.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" A pretty brunette had invited herself over to Ron's table. Ron's eyes grew wide at the sight of her. She looked very familiar, but he knew he didn't know her.

"I... er... uh... um... y-yes. I-I-I m-m-mean no!" Ron could feel his cheeks reddening from his sputtering. The brunette giggled and took the chair out that Ginny had once occupied sitting on it. Ron wanted to slap himself. _Should I have taken her chair out for her? _Of course he should have! That's what a _gentlemen _would do, right?

"I'm Jennifer and you are... I'm guessing Ron Weasley?" Jennifer assumed.

Ron frowned and wondered how she knew who he was. "Um... yeah. I'm Ron Weasley. Just out of curiosity, how do you know who I am?"

Jennifer chuckled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to give you a fright. Everyone knows your Harry Potter's best mate. You helped him defeat the Voldemort man."

Ron couldn't help but go red. "Yeah, I am."

"Hermione talked about you a lot, anyways." He froze despite of himself. _Hermione?_

"Her-Hermione? How do you know Hermione?"

"I'm her cousin. Jennifer Granger." Jennifer explained. Ron's mouth fell open and he couldn't help, but goggle. No wonder she looked so familiar to him. _She's Hermione's cousin. _They both had the same warm brown eyes. Both of their hair was slightly bushy, yet soft and curly.

"Hermione's cousin? Oh... wow." Ron muttered.

Jennifer shrugged and seemed to be looking anywhere, but at Ron. "Yeah... A mere - muggle is what you call - the cousin of the famous Hermione Granger. It's not as if anyone in my world would know her, but every time I go into _your _world... all about her. They praise me _because _of her. Even my own family, non-stop talk about her. I hate being compared to someone who I'll never live up to."

Ron's eyes grazed over Harry when he said, "I know what you mean. It was the same feelings I had when it came to my best mate, Harry. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived... and me. Ron Wealsey, nobody."

Jennifer sighed and took his hand. "You're not nobody. Everyone's somebody in there own way." Ron smiled and her and felt his ears go pink. "Now, instead of depressing talk, would you like to dance?" Without answering, Ron took her hand and her led towards the dance floor. As they begun to dance Ron caught Hermione's gaze. They shared a look and smile and Ron knew... everything was going to be okay.

**x-x-x**

Ginny knew she was having fun with Brandon then she's ever had. Ginny looked across his shoulder and met Harry's eye. He smiled at her and winked. Then Ginny met Ron's gaze and she knew there thoughts were similar...

_Everything was going to be okay..._

**x-x-x**

**Holy crap! Longest chapter I've ****_ever _****written. It's probably so long nobody's probably gonna read this Author's note. xD**

**I hope you you guys enjoyed it. I know there's probably not gonna be many reviews, but... I worked hard and if you did read, ****_please _****review. **

**I hope I did the characters justice. **

**Remember to Review! :D**


End file.
